Once Upon A Dream
by secretjenna
Summary: In response to The 2nd Annual GT Valentine's Day ContestFirst Kiss 2003 HarryGinny duh! As if there could be any other.


Once Upon a Dream  
  
~A snip-it by Jenna James  
  
A.k.a-Peter  
  
A.k.a. Applesaucebabe  
  
A.k.a. Baboon!  
  
A.k.a. Mango_peach  
  
(o.k. let's get on with the actual story, shall we?)  
  
"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away..."  
  
Ginny was reciting her report on muggle fairy tales and their relevancy, or lack there of. At the end of the essay, the teacher applauded respectfully, but had a weird look on his face, and the rest of the class was snickering very loudly. She wondered if she had said something wrong to make them think of something inappropriate; but then as she was taking her seat she saw what she was wearing...NOTHING!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ginny ran screaming from the Muggle Studies classroom all the way to Gryffindor Tower, not really thinking about where she was going, but hoping she wouldn't meet anyone since classes were still in session, too bad she didn't look around the corner. BAM!  
  
She had run into someone.  
  
"Oh no this is the last thing I need is some professor to see me like this..."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem," said a disgruntled person rubbing his head, and not looking at the person who had just run into him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Ginny screamed as she looked up and realized whom she had run into, and immediately hid behind a very happy suit of armor.  
  
"What's the big idea...GREAT SCOTT!" He finally realized whom he had run into and why she was hiding.  
  
"What are you doing out of class?" Ginny screeched out, barely able to talk.  
  
"Ummm...well we didn't have class today, the old bat, Trelawney was sick. You know, if she saw a cold coming, she could have at least told us we didn't have to go to class, then I could have slept in."  
  
He was trying to keep the conversation up with out looking at her. Although it was very hard to do, Ginny was very attractive, though he had never noticed it before.  
  
"Here, take my cloak so you don't freeze and so no one else will see you."  
  
"Thanks, I thought you never offer," she tried to quip back, keeping the conversation light, and off the obvious topic was a good idea she thought.  
  
Despite the awkwardness of the situation, this was the first real conversation Ginny and Harry had had in a long time. They were both busy with other things like schoolwork, and Quidditch; and for Ginny, studying Harry Potter. That is, the conversation was going well until a large gust of wind came from behind a door someone had just opened, and blew her over.  
  
In the moment of trying to keep her balance she not only didn't keep it, but she also lost her cloak as well. She fell on to Harry, and could not find a sound or anything in her throat when she saw who came out of the door.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
Ginny looked back to Harry for help, but it was no longer Harry who was behind her, but Malfoy, and the cloak had suddenly disappeared, and when she thought it could get no worse...BAM.  
  
Ginny got up off the floor and rubbed her back where she had hit it on a shoe that was lying next to her bed.  
  
"That had to be the absolute worst nightmare in the entire world!" She admitted to herself huffily as she put on her night robe and slippers.  
  
I think I will go down to the kitchens and get something to eat since I obviously won't be sleeping for the rest of the night  
  
As she was walking down the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories, she heard a humming sound. She didn't know what to think, it must have been after three in the morning. No one should be awake at this hour. But the strange thing was, no one appeared to be awake, no one appeared to be in the room at all.  
  
As she followed the noise it got steadily louder and she recognized it as the notes to "My Funny Valentine," a song by her favorite muggle singer, Frank Sinatra. It seemed odd to her that a seemingly invisible/ non- existent voice just happened to be humming her favorite song at three in the morning, when she just happened to come down stairs after having a nightmare...and then she figured it out.  
  
"I must be in another dream. I do hope that I am not still on the floor though. Oh well might as well play along, got nothing better to do with my sodding time." And just as she was getting into her favorite part of the song, she tripped and fell onto something HARD.  
  
A few moments ago...  
  
"Ok, so if I get all of this Transfiguration done, then I can spend tomorrow doing Divination and History of Magic." Harry reassured himself.  
  
It was really late, and Harry was very tired. But he knew he had to make up all his work. Harry had been falling behind in some of his classes; ok all of his classes. Harry chalked it up to spending too much time on the quidditch pitch, but none of the other players were behind, and he wasn't even the captain. It probably had to do with the amount of time he spent daydreaming about a certain redheaded Gryffindor, although he would never admit it.  
  
"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Huh Hmm" Harry was happily humming the notes to her favorite song as he flew through the air, and over the tops of trees with the greatest of ease.  
  
'I wish I could fly without a broom all the time... too bad I'm not around Ginny all the time.'  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Awwwwwhhhhhh"  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
"What is it? What happened? Did I run into that darn spider again? Who's there? Why is it dark?"  
  
"Who's there? Why can't I see you? Harry is that you?!"  
  
"Ginny, is that you? Where did you go?"  
  
"WHAT???" Ginny finally figured it out and pulled the Invisibility cloak off of Harry and gave him a hard look.  
  
"You scared the bloody hell out of me!" Harry breathlessly declared.  
  
"And you think that falling over invisible people, at three in the morning isn't scary?" Ginny readily answered him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I was going down to the kitchens to get something to eat, I couldn't sleep. Why are you here? And hiding as well."  
  
"Well you know how strict McGonagall is about the curfew that was instated, and I had to get this work done. Down here was the only place I could do it without waking anyone. So, you're going to the kitchens are you? Mind terribly if I come along?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to the kitchens, no I don't mind if you come along, just so long as you come along and don't fall asleep on me." Ginny blushed a little as she thought about what she just said.  
  
"Don't worry, I would never fall asleep ON you..." 'Maybe beside you,...forever.' 'Ahhh, stop thinking that, one of these times, you are going to say that out loud, and then what will happen? She will find out you love her, and then she'll run away screaming, and her brothers will kill you and'-  
  
"Harry? Are you ok? You seem to be thinking awful hard."  
  
"What, huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all. Were we going somewhere?"  
  
"Down to the kitchens, are you sure you're up for this? You look like you need some sleep."  
  
Harry stifles a yawn.  
  
"Make that a lot of sleep." Ginny corrected herself.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
They made the trip down to the kitchens in silence. Under the Invisibility cloak, it was hard not to make noise, the cloak was only made for one person, and both Harry and Ginny had grown up over the last couple of years. And even though they were completely silent, each stole several undetected glances at each other. When they reached the painting of fruit; Harry kept a look out, while Ginny tickled the pear and gained their admittance to the kitchens.  
  
Once inside, neither wanted to really say anything out of the fear of being caught... or saying something completely stupid. It was very late after all, and neither of them had had much sleep.  
  
They found some snacks and made their way back to the Fat Lady in the same fashion as the way they left, until they rounded a corner and almost ran smack into Filch. They quickly backed up and took refuge behind the first thing they could find.  
  
A very tiny statue of 'Katrina the Demented.' (A short witch who played outrageous pranks and started some of the biggest masses of confusion the world has ever seen.)  
  
And since the space was not very generous, they had to squeeze together. As soon as Filch had passed, he was probably off to find his trusty cat, Mrs. Norris, to investigate; they shifted and somehow opened a small passageway. Just big enough for two people. The two looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not?" It's not as if they could go back to Gryffindor Tower with Filch there anyway. Also, with that last scare, they were both wide-awake, so onward they went...and on and on and on. The passage seemed to go on forever. Twisting and turning, going lower and deeper into the school. Just when they thought the passage would never end; it did. But not where they expected.  
  
Well, not where Ginny expected.  
  
"What is this place?" Ginny questioned, although, she really didn't expect Harry to answer.  
  
"I think it's the old abandoned greenhouse." Harry said. Trying very hard to sound non-chalant.  
  
Ginny looked around and a thought crossed her mind several times. "It certainly is beautiful for an 'abandoned' place."  
  
"Well, it isn't finished yet." --'Crap! Why did I say that? Now I've ruined everything!'-  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Umm...nothing?" Harry knew he had ruined it now.  
  
"Umm...try again?" Ginny sarcastically mocked him. She smiled and folded her arms in front of her and tapped her foot on the floor, trying desperately not to laugh and convince him she was being stern.  
  
What could he say? He couldn't tell her the truth. There was no way she would be impressed now. It was nowhere near being finished. There was still a week before Valentine's Day. That was when he had hoped to finish it. He was going to bring her down here and ask her to be his girlfriend after a romantic dinner in the beautiful paradise he was creating...but now? "Well," he figured to himself, "might as well tell her the truth."  
  
"Yes, the truth would be preferable." Ginny had obviously heard that last statement. She was really trying hard not to giggle. She couldn't help it. He just looked so darn cute when he was frantically racking his brain for something. The way he ran his hand through his hair; making it even worse than it usually was, was so captivating to her.  
  
"Well, you see...it's like this really..."  
  
"Just get to the point Harry!" Ginny absolutely could not wait for this.  
  
"IwasgoingtobringyouhereforValentine'sDayandaskyoutobemygirlfriend." Harry took a deep breath. "Whoo, I am sure glad that is settled now let's go outside so when you kill me, we don't ruin all the nice plants I created. Oh and could you not destroy all of me, I am sure all of your brothers would like to have a go at me as well; especially Ron."  
  
Well, whatever Ginny was expecting, that was NOT it. For a moment she thought this was some big joke her brothers had set up. But then, "Wait, Harry," he had turned around and was almost at the door. He turned to face her. She looked around at the greenhouse, and thought about all the work he must have put into this. 'It must have taken him weeks," she thought, "he couldn't have done this for a joke."  
  
And then she ran up to him and kissed him smack on the lips. "Thank you." That was all she could get out at first. And then she looked into his eyes, it wasn't very hard as his face was still inches from hers. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."  
  
"Well, it's not really all that great, I was planning on it being better but you had to go and find the secret passageway and see it now...it looks horrible, I mean I didn't even have time to put in the swing yet, or the-'' He was silenced by another kiss from Ginny. This time they took a little longer to separate, and when they did they were both a little disheveled; Harry's hair very much worse than usual, and Ginny's was tangled from Harry's hands being in it for so long.  
  
The only words Harry could find for what just happened were, "Wow."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Potter, you weren't to bad yourself." Ginny playfully joked. He was still holding her close, 'Not that I'm complaining," Ginny thought.  
  
After that they walked back through the tunnel to the school hand in hand. Lingering for a moment before they went through the wall behind the statue for one final kiss.  
  
They walked the rest of the way back to the tower in silence underneath the invisibility cloak. And just incase anyone might be awake merely said their goodnights to each other at the staircases to the dormitories.  
  
As Ginny was about to fall asleep she thought, 'I think today is going to be the best day in the world...I wonder what we'll do for Valentine's Day now?' And fell asleep dreaming of the impending relationship between herself and Harry Potter, the boy she loved.  
  
At that same moment in the boys dormitory Harry was just about to fall asleep when he thought, 'I think today could quite possibly turn out to be the best day in the world...' Then he sat straight up in bed. "What am I going to do for Valentine's Day NOW?"  
  
The End...or the Beginning? 


End file.
